1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an image formation unit and an image formation apparatus improved to solve problems of a deficiency in the amount of developer and an uneven distribution of the developer.
2. Description of Related Art
Image formation apparatuses having a function to solve problems of a deficiency of the amount of a developer, and an uneven distribution of the developer in an image formation unit, are generally known. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-221859 (Patent Document 1) is an example of such image formation apparatuses.
In the image formation apparatus of Patent Document 1, a stirring member is provided, in a longitudinal direction, in a portion of an image formation unit. The stirring member has functions to detect the amount of toner in the image formation unit and to stir the toner. The stirring member stirs the toner supplied through a toner supply port which is provided at the center, in the longitudinal direction, of the image formation unit. In other words, the stirring member detects the amount of toner as well as solves the problem of an uneven distribution of toner.